


Serpents Look After Their Own// Once a Serpent, Always a Serpent

by can_i_slytherin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Southside Serpent Fred Andrews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: FP does something that he should have done a long time ago.





	Serpents Look After Their Own// Once a Serpent, Always a Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, this is my first fic for Riverdale so it may be very out-of-character at ties, but I tried.   
> There aren't enough Fredsythe fics, so i figured that I'd contribute to the fandom. Thus, this fic. 
> 
> Aaaaaaanyway, enjoy ;)

“Who would’ve thought: Freddie Andrews opening his house to a bunch of snakes.” FP teased as he walked up behind Fred and wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist.

Fred snorted and leant back into FP’s embrace, allowing the Serpent King to press a gentle kiss atop his head. Fred’s eyes fluttered closed at the soft touch, “Serpents look after their own, F.”

“You haven’t been involved with the Serpents for years, Andrews.” FP stepped away from his lover and stole the plate of food from his hands.

Jughead, who was flanked by Archie, leant against the counter and rolled his eyes at his father whilst adjusting his leather jacket, “Once a Serpent, always a Serpent; right, Dad?”

FP tore off Jughead’s beanie as he walked past and threw it across the kitchen. Jughead growled in annoyance and flipped off his father, making the older man laugh.

Archie, meanwhile, narrowed his eyes at his father and stared at the hem of his t-shirt sleeve, gasping when he saw a slither of ink peek out from under the fabric. Jughead sat beside Archie, adjusting his beanie as he placed it back on his head.

“My Dad was a Serpent?” Archie whispered as he leant closer to his friend.

“You didn’t know?” Jughead parried, “Your Dad was my Dad’s _Queen,_ so to speak.”

“They were together?!” Archie hissed, glancing from his Dad to FP and back again.

“Come on, Arch. _That,_ ” Jughead motioned to their parents, “does not happen overnight.”

Archie glanced over at his father and FP, and a grin spread across his face at the sight that greeted him. Fred was stood beside FP, with the Serpent’s arm wrapped securely around his waist, and was chatting with the other Serpents. FP’s hand slipped into his back pocket and he turned his head, staring lovingly at his high-school sweetheart. Fred, sensing FP’s gaze on him, turned his own head and captured FP’s lips in a slow, loving kiss.

Archie’s heart soared at the grin on his father’s lips and tried to remember the last time that he had seen Fred Andrews so happy.

“It’s been an ongoing thing since they were in high-school, Arch.” Jughead explained.

“Why did they stop? It’s clear that they’re head-over-heels for each other.”

“My Dad got Alice Cooper knocked up and you Dad said that he couldn’t be with him anymore; which was completely acceptable, mind you. So, they went their separate ways: got married, had kids, got divorced and found their way back to each other. I’m glad that they did, I’ve never seen my Dad so happy and at peace. It’s a miracle that you Dad forgave him, but they always had a soft spot for each other, I suppose.” Jughead ranted, his heart swelling with pride.

Archie hummed in agreement and took a sip of his orange juice. He was broken from his conversation with Jughead by FP’s loud clap.

“Can I have everyone’s attention, please?!” FP yelled, successfully attracting the attention that he wanted as every set of eyes turned to him, “Freddie Andrews has stood by my side through everything. He gave me a home and showed me what love really was. He gave me something to fight for and, to this day, despite everything that has happened between us, he is still the reason that I fight.”

“FP,” Fred began, crossing his arms over his chest and arching a delicate eyebrow at his partner, “what are you doing?”

“What I should’ve done a long time ago, Freddie.” FP replied, taking Fred’s hands within his own and rubbing his thumb across Fred’s knuckles, “Every Serpent King needs a Queen and, once upon a time, you were mine. What I’m trying to ask is if you’ll be my King again and if you’ll come back to me, to us.” FP motioned to the Serpents- who were just as shocked as Fred.

“That sounds an awful lot like a proposal, F.” Fred replied breathlessly. The air had been stolen from his lungs by his fast-beating heart and by the raw emotion held within FP’s brown eyes.

FP grinned and lowered himself onto one knee, pulling a ring from the pocket of his leather jacket, “That’s because it is. Freddie Andrews, will you marry me?”

Fred dropped to his knees in front of FP and took his face in his hands, pulling him into a rough kiss, “Yes!”

The Serpents erupted into cheers and applause and Jughead Jones had the biggest grin spread across his cheeks as he walked up to his Dad, producing a leather jacket from seemingly nowhere. FP took the jacket from his son and slipped the ring onto Fred’s finger before pulling his _fiancé_ to his feet. He showed the jacket to Fred and grinned as he turned around, allowing FP to slide the jacket onto his shoulders.

The Serpent Kings were reunited at last.


End file.
